Getting to know her
by ChinChan128000
Summary: Xiaoyu accidently meets Jin... sparks begin to fly...will their friends/loved ones approve? Will he reveal his dark secret to her? What will happen next? You'll just have to read and find out...
1. The Promise

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tekken or any of their characters. Thank you and enjoy! :)**

It was bright and early in the morning and Xiaoyu was up and training/sparring vigorously with her younger brother (whose much taller than her) and their grandpa's close friend Feng Wei. Grandpa Wang stood nearby watching their every move and coached the young ones, their hand and feet movements were much more precise and faster now, after all these hard years of training. After a couple more rounds they finish up and rest….

**Grandpa**: "It is always so refreshing to see you all sparring together; it brings back good old memories." *chuckles*

**Feng Wei**: "They have gotten so much better."

**Grandpa**: "I agree." *grins*

**Xiao**: "Whew, that was intense, but so fun!"

**Cheng**: "You two are so fast!" *looks at Feng Wei and Xiao*

**Grandpa**: "If you train more , you will achieve this goal of becoming fast as they are soon."

**Cheng**: *nods and smiles* "Yes grandpa!" *stomach growls*

**Feng Wei**: "It seems your stomach is speaking to you Cheng."

**Xiao:** "I'll make breakfast!"

*everyone goes inside to wash up and prepare for breakfast*

*Xiao cooks a delicious set of breakfast for all of them, as soon as Cheng finished set the table up everyone sat down, grabbed their chopsticks and began eating away!*

**Feng Wei:** That was delicious Xiaoyu. *leans back in chair and pats his tummy*

**Grandpa:** "I agree!"

**Xiao**: "Thank you!"

**A couple hours later (afternoon)….**

Xiao changes into: (a red cropped sports cardigan with a large white stripe design outlined in black on the sleeves, and a black sports bra, white jogging pants with black stripe designs going down the sides, and pink sneakers with black-and-red patterns, also black-and-white fingerless gloves.) *hair in her pig tails*

**Xiao**: "Grandpa, I'm going to go out and jog for a bit."

**Grandpa:** "Okay Xiao, be careful *turns back and talks more to Feng Wei.*

She goes out the door and starts jogging while listening to Abracadabra (By: Brown Eyed Girls). After jogging for 30 minutes she turns a corner and comes across a huge mansion and stops to stare in amazement.

**Xiao**: "Wow this house is huge! I wonder who lives in there."

*backs up to see over the high gates surround the mansion*

*The guards that were standing outside the gate looked over at her with suspicion*

**Guard 1**: "Excuse me young lady, I suggest you leave immediately this is no place to wonder around."

**Xiao**: "Huh?" *points at herself*

**Guard 2**: "Yes you, there's no one else here but you!"

**Xiao:** "No need to be so rude! I have eyes, so I can look wherever I want!"

**Guard 1**: *speaks into a walkie talkie* "This is a code yellow, I repeat a code yellow"

Suddenly about 6 more guards come swarming out from inside the gates and get into some kind of defensive formation, all pointing guns at her. Her jaw drops, and she slowly backs away, but they jump on top of her and make a dog pile. When all this is happening a Limo pulls up, waiting outside the gate for the owner of the home to get in, the gates open to let a Tall, well-dressed, handsome young man walk out, the one and only Jin Kazama.

**Jin**: *adjusts tie* "What's going on here?"

**Guard:** "Oh, everything is handled here sir, no worries. It was just some person who was acting suspicious!"

**Jin**: *shrugs and heads to the back of the limo but stops and turns around b/c he heard his guards scream*

Xiao sprung up and kicked all the guard off her, then preforming two back flips she gets back into her fighting stance with a serious face. The guards charged towards her all at once but she swiftly dodged and used her excellent Chinese martial arts on them. One guard bear hugged her from behind trying to restrain her arms but she kicks up high over her head and kicks him in the face, then flips him over and grabs a large bamboo stick that was lying nearby and spins it fast and starts whooping their asses with that. Soon they were all laying on the ground knocked out cold.

**Xiao**: *throws stick to ground and looks around trying to find her iPod, then her eyes look upon Jin who was leaning against the limo watching the whole thing* "HEY are these your idiot guards?!"

**Jin:** "Impressive…." *studies her up and down* "How did you do that? You're so petite…."

**Xiao**: "I train everyday with my little brother, grandpa and his friend….. But anyways! Your stupid guards attacked me for no reason! Just because I was looking at your nice house, they thought I was an evil assassin or something out to kill someone, but I'm not. I was just peacefully jogging over there on that sidewalk and then I got swarmed and attacked by these big dudes and… *Jin cuts her off*

**Jin: "**Look, I'm sorry for all the trouble my guards put you through, but I need to be leaving now."

**Xiao:** *grabs his jacket's sleeve* "Oh no you don't, I was assaulted for no reason!"

**Jin:** *looks at her hand holding onto his jacket, then looks back up into her eyes* "I have never met a girl who was so cute and persistent towards me." *smirks*

*She immediately let's go and blushes *

**Xiao**: "You should at least teach your bodyguards how to distinguish between what's dangerous and what's not! *looks back them and sees her broken iPod on the ground next to them and gasp* "NOOOOO! All my favorite songs were on here!" *runs over and picks it up*

**Jin**: *walks over to her with his hands in his pockets* "Listen, how about you come back here later today maybe around 4:00pm."

**Xiao**: *looks back at him with anger in her eyes* "Why should I?"

**Jin**: "I am interested in you."

**Xiao**: "Huh?" *blushes again* "W-what do you mean?!"

**Jin**: "I am interested in you and you're fighting style, you are very unique and I would like to see your moves up close."

**Xiao**: "No thanks" *gets up and looks up at him* "I don't want come back here cause there are bad memories here now!"

**Jin:** *crosses his arms then tilts his head back and laughs* "How about if I buy you a new IPod, will you come over then?"

**Xiao** : *thinks about it* "hmm…. Fine it's a deal *holds out her pinkie waiting for him to lock his with her and seal the deal*

**Jin**: "What are you doing?" *looks at her pinkie*

**Xiao**: "Ya know, we have to seal the deal, that if I comeback here you have to give me an iPod."

*Grabs his hand with her free hand and links her pinkie to his and brings their thumbs together to seal it*

"See now we promised each other that we will keep our word."

**Jin**: "Hmm…. Alright, seems legit." *smirks* "What is your name?"

**Xiao**: "Ling Xiaoyu."

**Jin**: "Pleased to meet you Xiaoyu *releases his pinkie from hers to hold her hand instead, then leans down and kisses it* "I am Jin Kazama. Please excuse, me , but I need to leave now, duty calls."

*winks at her and walks back to his limo and leaves*

**Xiao: "**He better keep his promise…."

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed chapter one! I will be adding more chapters soon. :)**


	2. Round after Round

**Later that day, one hour before her meeting with Jin…..**

Grandpa, Cheng, and Feng Wei left the house to go out and have a dude's night out at the movies and go around town and chill, so Xiao was at her house alone. She was in her bedroom picking out clothes for this evening.

**Xiao: "**This should do."

*She wore: black short pants (like the ones under her pink Tekken fighting outfit) w/white and gold designs, a loose light pink cotton t- shirt with a picture of a cute panda ,and light pink Kung Fu shoes, her hair was put up in her usual pig-tails style*

*She drove to his house, then pulled up to the gate…*

**Xiao: ***rolls down her window and glares at the guard b/c she remembers this is the same guard that was rude to her earlier* "We meet again, guard."

**Guard: ***a bit scared of her * "Uh…yes Miss… Mr. Kazama is waiting for you inside**."**

*rolls window up then drives up and parks, a maid opens the door before she could even knock*

**Maid: ***smiles* "Welcome Miss Xiaoyu, please follow me."

**Xiao: "**Okay." *looks all around the fancy rooms they pass, then they finally arrive to a big open dojo room.* "Wow." *looks all around the room decorated with weapons* "Where is Jin?"

**Maid:** "Oh he'll be here shortly, you can go ahead and warm-up and stretch."

*smiles as she closes the doors*

**Xiao**: "Uh, okay then." *puts her panda backpack down and begins stretching and warming up.*

*Jin walks in a couple minutes later and changes the music to songs with a faster beat and fit for sparring*

**Jin**: "Hello Xiao." *has his black pants with flames going up one side, no shirt and no gear*

**Xiao**: *turns around and looks at him* "Oh hello." *stands up* "Okay so what do we do fir…."

*gets cut off because he throws a punch at her, but she leans back, missing the punch by inches*

**Jin**: "Hmm… you're fast"

*he starts attacking with quick and powerful combos*

**Xiao**: "Wow very impressive!"

*he sweeps her off her feet and but she springs right back up preforming a kick up, and starts fighting him back hard*

*The maids and guards gather around the door and look through the small window on the door and start to whisper*

**Maid**: "Oh my, She's so good! I have never seen a girl fight so well with the young master before."

**Guard**: "I know, no wonder why she was able to beat us earlier! "

**Maid**: " I wonder if he will invite her over more often, because she is so cute and looks friendly, I think she would match up well with him. I'm glad he got rid of that one bimbo he brought home that one time, she was rude to us maids, and all she wanted was his money."

Xiao throws a kick and punch towards him but he blocks and grabs her fist and forces her body to turn around so that her back leans against him, at this point, her arms are stuck in a position of hugging herself , while he restrains her hands so she can't pull away.

**Jin**: "I've got you now." *smirks*

**Xiao:** *takes a deep breath and leans her head back against his chest* "Whew, you're a tough opponent! I should be more careful."

**Jin**: "You're definitely a skilled fighter as well."

**Maid: "**Are they getting intimate already?"

**Guard:** "Idon't blame him; I think she's pretty hot."

**Maid**: *shakes her head* "Men". *sarcastic tone*

He lets her go and they rest up, since they fought round after round. He looks towards the door and all the maids and guards duck down and quickly flee away*

**Jin: "**Oh." *gets up to grab her new iPod from a cabinet then hands it to her* "…..as promised."

**Xiao**: "Thank you!" * her face lightens up then she puts it in her backpack*

**Jin**: "You're welcome" *slightly smiles when she looks back at him* "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

**Xiao**: "Yes!"

*They leave the dojo to wash their hands and faces, and then he leads her to the kitchen so the chef can prepare them a delicious dinner.*

**Xiao:** "That was so tasty, Thank you for the dinner!"

**Jin:** "You're welcome."

*They head to the living room and chat for a bit.*

**Xiao**: "Oh, I better get going now, before my grandpa starts wondering where I am."

**Jin**: "Okay then."

*Before she walks out the door he stops her*

"Wait!" *she turns towards him* "Can I have your number? I'd like to see you again soon."

**Xiao**: *smiles sweetly at him* "Sure." *they exchange numbers*

**Jin**: "Thanks, I'll walk you out to your car." *they go out and he opens her car door for her then see her off*

**But it doesn't end here, there's a t****wist….**

Someone has been watching closely, ever since Xiao first arrived that evening, till now when she is leaving…..

**Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2, I'm working on chapter 3 now. :)**


	3. The stranger appears

**The next day…**

Cheng comes into Xiao's room early this morning to wake her up, so he jumps on her bed and sits on her. She gets up and pushes him off the bed.

**Xiao: "**What!"

**Cheng**: "HAHAHA! Time to get up Xiao! You're sleeping in, it's already 10:30!"

**Xiao**: "I'm tired!"

*He sticks his tongue at her, so she starts chasing him downstairs*

**Grandpa**: "What's going on here?"

**Cheng:** "She's trying to kill me!"

**Xiao:** "Only because he's annoying!"

**Grandpa:** *laughs*

**Xiao**: "Oh grandpa, did you all have a good time last night on your guys night out?"

**Grandpa:** "Yes of course! We always do, so what did you do yesterday?"

**Xiao:** "I went to a new friend's house Just to spar for a bit."

**Grandpa**: "Who is this new friend?"

**Xiao:** "Oh his name is Jin Kazama."

**Grandpa:** "Jin Kazama?! No, he cannot be your friend."

**Xiao**: "Why?"

**Grandpa**: "Well, he runs the company that took over my business before!"

**Xiao:** "He didn't seem so rude yesterday."

**Grandpa**: "How did you meet him in the first place?"

*She tells him the whole story*

"I see, he may be nice but I believe he still shouldn't be your friend. His evil father ruined my business for a while which made our family suffer."

**Xiao**: "But Grandpa, Jin didn't do it so we shouldn't blame him for that."

**Grandpa:** "…" *unable to think of something else to say* "Be on your guard then Xiao."

**Xiao**: "Okay grandpa." *he walks away back to the living room to continue watching Chinese dramas*

**Later onto the early night….**

Jin had called to meet up with her again at a café just down the street from her house, so she got ready: (fitted jeans, w/ a light pink tank top with flower designs and flower sandals) and left her house. But on her way there she felt as if someone was following her. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark alley way and pushed her up against the wall with his hand on the wall above her head.

**Kazuya:** *smirks* " Hello there, you must be Xiaoyu."

**Xiao:** *tries to escape but is held back* "Who the heck are you?"

**Kazuya:** "Oh, don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you…yet. You know Jin Kazama right?"

**Xiao:** "Ugh, let me go you weird old man!" *sees one of his eyes glow red stares at him* "What the….. Hey you kind of look familiar…"

**Kazuya**: "Because I'm related to someone you know. That person took something from me that I want back, so I need you."

**Xiao**: "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" *knees him where it counts, so he lets her go and she takes off running towards the entrance of the alley*

**(Kazyua's inner thoughts)**

Fail…..I knew I should have just knocked her out in the first place. I guess I'll just do it now before she escapes and tells Jin and everyone else about this.

*He chases after her running at top speed and reaches for her arm , but she turns around and blocks his hand from grabbing her*

**Xiao**: "Get away from me!" *gets in her fighting stance*

**Kazuya:** *crosses his arms* "So you know how to fight huh, no wonder why my son seems to like you"

**Xiao**: "Your son?" * He charges at her and starts attacking viciously, but she dodges and blocks every move, then when she finds an open chance she attacks him back and pushes him back and he falls into a bunch of garbage cans. She takes this opportunity to quickly take out her phone and speed dials Jin's Number *

"Help me! There's this big muscular guy with a glowing red eye and he's trying to kidnap me, we're 3 alley way's down by the café!"

**Jin:** "I'll be there!" *gets up and dashes out the door of the café and towards her location, and sees her* "Xiao, are you alright?"

**Xiao:** "Yeah, but he's getting up!" *points at Kazuya*

**Jin:** …*sees Kazuya and glares*

**Kazuya**: "Ah, Jin. You're already here? I was just introducing myself to your girlfriend."

**Jin**: "Go back home, and don't ever come back here." *cold tone of voice*

**Kazuya:** " Then give me back my company ,and I will gladly leave you alone."

**Jin**: "Tsk, in your dreams."

**Kazuya**: "I guess I have to get it back the hard way."

*Xiao walks up next to Jin ready to fight, but he holds an arm out in front of her*

**Jin**: "No Xiao, this is my fight."

**Xiao**: "Jin, let's do this together. He messed with me too!" *determined look in her eyes, so he nods and they all lunge forward towards each other to attack*

They all fight with fast combos, but when Xiao kicks at him he grabs her foot and arm and tosses her at Jin and knocking him to the ground, then he escapes.

*She gets off him and sits down beside him*

**Jin:** "Damn, he got away…"

**Xiao**: "I'm sorry *frowns* Are you okay?

**Jin**: "It's okay, it's not your fault. Yeah I'm okay, are you?"

*she nods*

**Xiao**: "Who was that?"

**Jin**: "…..My ….father."

**Xiao**: * thinks back to when Kazuya said "No wonder why my son seems to like you." * "Oh…"

**Jin**: "I'm sorry that he tried getting you involved in our problem."

**Xiao:** "It's okay, at least I got to hit him a couple times." *smiles*

They both stand up and start walking out the alley way, but she stumbles a bit and stops to look down at her shoe. One of the straps broke.

**Xiao**: "Noooooooo! Not my sandal!" *takes it off to look at it, and balances on one foot, to keep her bare foot off the ground* " Aw, man"

**Jin:** *places his foot under where her foot should be* "Here."

*So she places her foot on top of his shoe*

**Xiao:** "Thanks, It must have broken when we were fighting him." *puts it back on and starts walking carefully*

*But he walks up behind her and carries her in his arms (bridal style)*

"Oh Jin, you really don't have to carry me heh."

**Jin:** "it's okay, I want to. Plus I wouldn't want you to wobble and hop all the way down the street."

**Xiao**: "Oh…. *smiles as she looks at him* Well, thank you." *puts her arm around his neck and enjoys being carried*

*He carries her to his car instead*

"Where are we going?"

**Jin**: "We need to get you a new shoes." *helps her get in and then drives to a fancy shoe store* "Here we are."

It seemed like a regular shoe store, so she agreed and he gave her a piggy back ride inside the store and lets her down in the women's shoe area, helps her look around*

**Jin:** "Hmm.. Do you like these?" *hands her a pair of light pink stilettos*

**Xiao**: "Oh, they're lovely!" *puts them on* "Okay, how much are they?"

**Jin**: "Don't worry about it, I can buy them for you."

**Xiao:** "No, please don't, it's okay." *takes box and looks at price* *her eyes widen and mouth opens* "OH MY GOSH!"

**Jin: ***laughs* " I can pay for them Xiao , don't worry"

**Xiao: **" No way, I can't let you buy me expensive shoes like these!"

**Jin**: "Hmm… let's just say it's an apology present for you having to get fight him. Okay?"

*he convinces her after a couple more minutes, and he finally buys her shoes and he drives them back to the café."

**Jin**: "Looks like our date got spoiled tonight. So, how about you and me go out someplace tomorrow and have fun. I want to surprise you so don't ask where."

**Xiao:** "Okay then, sounds good."

*They finish up there, and he takes her home and opens the car door for her*

**Jin: **"Here you are Xiao, I'll see you tomorrow."

**Xiao: **"Bye Jin…"

*She goes inside and heads upstairs to her room, and finds Cheng playing on her laptop*

**Xiao:** "Hey Cheng."

**Cheng**: "Hey, so how did your little date go?"

**Xiao: ***blushes* "It was fine, he asked me to hang out with him again tomorrow."

**Cheng:** "Ooooooo, that's three days in a row that he asked you out. And you are always going with him too, so that means this dude's got game!"

**Xiao**: "Be quiet!"


	4. She's back!

**Two months later…..**

Xiao and Jin were sitting down on the soft grass in front of the cherry blossom trees, talking and viewing the wonderful sight in the Shinjuku Gyoen Park, they were having a good time, but someone from Xiao's past was there. Fei Yen went to middle school with Xiao in China, they used to be best friends until they started liking the same boy. They told each other that had a crush on him and agreed that they would not pursue him because their friendship was more important. But one day, Fei Yen decided to take a chance and flirt with the boy and he ended up becoming her boyfriend, and she started acting bossy and rude to Xiao. Even though Xiao was over the boy, she could never forgive Fei Yen for breaking their promise and friendship. Ever since then, the two have never gotten along.

**Xiao: **"The blossoms are so pretty!" *smiles then looks to her left and gasps*

**Jin:** "What's wrong?"

**Xiao:** "Oh nothing, hey let's go see the pond now."

*gets up*

**Jin:** "Wait Xiao, why all of a sudden?"

**Xiao:** "Uh..."

**Fei Yen:** *walks up to them and looks directly at Xiao* "Well hello, long time no see Xiaoyu."

**Xiao:** *eyes narrow* "Do I know you?"

**Fei Yen**: *crosses arms and leans towards her* "Aw, is my little Xiao not happy to see her best friend?"

**Xiao:** "Yeah, I have no idea what you're talking about so go away." *puts hands on hips*

(Jin has no idea what's going on, so he just sits there and watches them)

**Fei Yen**: "Don't play that game Xiaoyu, you know exactly who I am. Are you still mad about our little middle school problem?"

**Xiao:** "No, I'm over that! But I still don't want to see you! So get away from me."

**Fei Yen:** *rolls her eyes then looks at Jin* "Ooo, he's pretty sexy, where did you find a man like him?"

**Xiao:** *blocks her view of Jin* "Back off, you're not going to steal him away."

**Fei Yen**: "Whatever." *moves Xiao aside* "Hello, you must be Xiao's boyfriend I've see you on her profile online a lot. You're really handsome" *touches his arm*

(This infuriates Xiao)

**Xiao:** *shoves her arm away and pushes her back* "Hey, Keep your hands off him!"

**Fei Yen: ***troubled look on her face* "Or what Xiao? Are you going use your little kung fu moves on me?"

**Xiao: **"No, my moves arefor worthy opponents only. Hmp" *turns away from Fei Yen*

*Fei Yen gets angry and hits the back of Xiao's head* *Jin's eyes widen*

*So Xiao quickly grabs her bag and smacks her with it, then they both start cussing at each other in Mandarin*

*Jin quickly separates the two before things escalate more*

**Xiao: **"Let me hit her one more time with my bag, just one more time Jin!"

*One arm is around Xiao's waist holding her back, while the other arm is quickly picking up the blanket*

**Jin:** "Okay Xiao, I think it's time to leave!"

*picks her and puts her over his shoulder, while Fei Yen frowning and fixing her messed up hair*

*Then carries her all the way to the pond where they were supposed to go next and puts her down.*

**Jin**: "So….uh what happened between you two?"

*She tells him everything*

**Jin**: "Sorry to hear that."

**Xiao**: "Oh its okay, at least we're away from her now."

**Jin**: "Come on." *they head over to the pond and look inside at all the fishes*

They had spent the whole day together at the park, viewing all of what the park had to offer and also staying away from Fei Yen. Now it was around the evening time so he drove them back to his mansion to relax for the rest of the evening.

*Just finished watching a comedy movie*

**Xiao:** "This is definitely my new favorite movie, it's so funny!"

**Jin **: "Yeah, the ending was really good." *starts feeling weird* "Whoa."

**Xiao**: "I know, the ending made me say whoa too, it was epic!" *looks at him* "Oh, are you okay?"

**Jin**: "Yeah….. I'm fine."

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

No Not now! Not when she's here!

*He has a bit more control over this unusual dark power now ever since he first got it*

**Jin**: "Uh, excuse me I have to go get something from the other room."

*gets up to walk away but stops abruptly, then turns back around towards her. His soft brown eyes are now red.*

**Xiao**: *stands up slowly * "Jin...Are you alright?"

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Now just working on writing some more chapters , as always.**

**(Oh, and I just wanted to say thank you for your kind reviews, I really appreciate them.)**


	5. Who is he?

**Jin:** "Don't worry I'm just fine."

**Xiao:** "Oh okay, so do you want to watch that other movie now?"

**Jin:** "Why don't we do something different tonight?" *comes closer and twirls/plays with her hair*

**Xiao:** "Different? Like what?"

*pushes her against the wall and starts kissing her intensely*

**Xiao: ***pushes him away, shocked* "Is this is the "different" activity we're going to do?"

*Nods and licks his lips, then pulls her into another kiss, with an arm tightly wrapped around her waist and the other holding the back of her neck.*

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

What's got into Jin? He's like a totally different person… I am so confused! Plus I'm a newbie to this kind of stuff; I don't even know what to do!

*She breaks away from the intense kiss*

**Jin**: "Oh come on now baby, don't evade me." *winks*

*****he pushes her roughly onto the couch, then climbs on top of her and quickly throws off his shirt and begins kissing her again. They roll off the couch, onto the floor then he slides off her shirt, exposing her panda tank top and continues*

**Maid:** *walks in* "Mr. Kazama, I have the tea…..OH MY!" *eyes widen with shock*

**Jin:** "GET OUT!" *looks back*

**Maid: ***sees his glowing red eyes* "Sorry sir!"

*She runs off scared and hides in her room*

*He regains control of himself again*

**Jin:** *Quickly gets off her and helps her up* "Sorry Xiao ,Are you okay?!"

(As a result of what just happened, her hair is a mess, she has a wow! facial expression, and she's blushing madly)

**Xiao:** "Uh huh…."

**Jin**: "Are you sure?"

**Xiao:** "Yeah, I'm fine."

**Jin**: "I should take you home."

**Xiao**: "Wait, what just happened? You acted so different…."

**Jin**: "Uh… I just had urges?"

**Xiao**: * fixes hair* "Are you sure that's all? It felt like someone else was kissing me just now."

**Jin:** "It's true, I just had a sudden urge for you that I couldn't hold back any longer…, that's all." *looks away embarrassed*

**Xiao**: "Hmmm… *walks a complete circle around him, examining him and stops in front of him again and crosses arms* "Okay, I'll believe that for now."

*Awkward silence*

**Jin**: "Uh….I think I need some fresh air, would you like to come with me to the backyard?"

**Xiao:** "Okay. Oh I'll bring some tea, I'll be right back." *walks to the kitchen*

*So he walks off to the backyard and stands in the middle of the giant yard, looking up at the bright full moon. But soon enough, the strange dark power overtook a part of him again. This time, the black wings appeared, the strange markings on his chest form, his eye color changes back to red.*

**Jin:** "Damn it, not again!" *punches a tree and it splits in half* "Great, now I need to replace that."

*Hears Xiao coming, and quickly hides in the bushes*

**Xiao:** * comes outside carrying a tray with tea and small cakes* "Jin sweetie, where are you? I have the tea and small cakes." *looks around then hears a rustling sound in the bushes* "Jin?"

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

Did I blow my cover?

**Xiao**: "I thought he said he would be here." *walks back in*

*He gets out of the bushes and stretches*

**Jin:** "That was too close. I need to get rid of this before I can go back inside." *closes his eyes and concentrates*

*She puts the tray down and looks out through the glass door at the moon, but sees a strange tall figure in the middle of the yard ,so she goes back out quietly, still trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the night*

*he senses someone's presence and within seconds, he appears in front of her and grabs her neck with his large hand and slams her down onto the ground digging his sharp claws into the grass, as his other hand balled into a fist, ready to punch whoever was in his grip*

**Jin:** "You thought you could just sneak up on me like that?!" *looks upon the face of the person he was strangling to death and his facial expression loosens up* "Xiao?!" *immediately let's go*

*she starts coughing as she gasps for air, he kneels down next to her trying to comfort her but she pushes him away, kicks up and gets into her fighting stance*

(The moon is now covered by clouds, so now they can only see each other's dark figures)

*she starts attacking him with all her might*

**Jin:** "Wait, stop!" *blocks her moves*

**Xiao:** "If I did, you will probably try kill me again!"

**Jin:** "No…Xiao….I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you." *reaches to touch her face, but she pushes his hand away and slaps him then backs away quickly*

**Xiao:** "How do you know my name?"

**Jin**: "…."

**Xiao:** *the moon shined down brightly exposing his face* "Jin?" *walks cautiously to him*

**Jin:** *sighs* "Yes, it's me."

**Xiao:** "….."

*he lowers his eyes to the ground, ashamed that she had to see him like this, but to his surprise she reaches up and kisses his cheek and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him.*

**Jin:** "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would freak you out. I didn't want to lose you over this."

**Xiao:** *lets him go* "I mean it did freak me out a little, but I will still like you no matter what." *presses her soft lips against his*

*He embraces her, then his wings disappear and his whole being went back to normal*

**Xiao:** "Jin, Your changed back to normal!"

**Jin:** "I'm so glad. I hate when this happens, and I'm sorry about earlier …..when I was all over you."

**Xiao:** "No it's okay, I'm not complaining." *smiles* *then something catches her eye behind him* "Um, What happened to that tree?"

**Jin:** *looks back* "Uh….yeah, that was out of frustration."

*they look at each other and burst out laughing.*

**Xiao:** "let's go drink the tea before it gets cold!"

* * *

Hey , hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It was kind of steamy LOL. Thanks for reading! Have an awesome day!


	6. Kidnapped

**1 week later….**

Jin was impressed and comforted by the fact that his warm loving Xiaoyu, totally didn't mind that he had this devil gene within him (which he soon learned to control), everything was running smoothly and they grew closer every day. Kazuya has been hanging around town, secretly spying on the two when they went out for dates or roaming around town, he even found out where she lived. So He had a plan.

*Xiao was at home alone tonight b/c her brother and grandpa were out at a baseball game, she was in her PJ's (black and white matching panda tank top and short pants w/ matching slippers ) sitting on the living room couch eating chips with dip, reading a teen magazine and watching cartoons at the same time. But she wasn't completely alone, someone was intruding, it was Kazuya. He snuck in through her bedroom window (which was open) and stood behind her.

* He picks up the remote and turns off the t.v.*

**Xiao**: "What the heck." *she picks up the remote and turns it back on, but he turns it back off again.*

"Oh come on, first the toaster is screwing up, now the TV?!"

**Kazuya**: "The T.V is fine."

*Before she could do anything he reaches down and starts chocking her with a strong arm tightly around her neck, until she loses consciousness. Then he ties her hands together and carries her to his car and drives to a boat dock then carries her onto his awaiting boat.

**Xiao:** *wakes up freezing cold from the wind due to fast speed on the boat* "What the…. Where am I?"

**Kazuya:** *looks back* "Damn, you woke up earlier than I expected."

**Xiao** :*recognizes his voice* "Kazuya?"

**Kazuya:** "Oh, so you remember me huh?"

**Xiao:** "Let me go! What do you want with me?"

**Kazuya:** "I need you for my plan, so be cooperative."

*They arrive to his privately owned island, then he throws her over his shoulder and goes inside the beach house then throws her onto a bed in a guest bedroom.*

**Xiao:** *shivers* "Ouch!... I want to go home!" *gets up and aims a kick towards his head but he grabs her foot*

**Kazuya**: "Don't even try; it's a waste of your time."

**Meanwhile…..**

(It was morning now and Jin was still fast asleep, but a phone call awoke him.)

**Grandpa:** "You have Xiao with you, don't you?"

**Jin:** *rubs eyes* "Who's this?"

**Grandpa**: "Her grandpa, you fool. Xiao is not home so unfortunately you're the only one left to call."

**Jin:** *sits up* "Xiao's missing?!"

**Grandpa:** "Yes, so you don't know where she is either?"

**Jin**: "No….I'll be right over."

*he gets dressed and zooms to Xiao's house.*

*he comes inside and talks to Cheng and Grandpa but then receives a text message coming from Xiao's cell phone*

**Xiao (text):** If you ever want to see your pretty girl again, I suggest you quickly get on your boat and come to Mishima Island.

**Jin:** "Kazuya….."

**Grandpa:** "What was that?"

**Jin**: "Don't worry, I know where she is." *bows then runs out and speeds off to towards his home to get on his boat*

*When he arrives to the island and heads towards the beach house and kicks down the door*

**Kazuya:** "Well, look who finally decided to show up."

**Jin**: "Where's Xiaoyu?"

**Kazuya**: "First, let's discuss something important...I want the company back."

**Jin:** " I don't think so, she has nothing to do with this so let her go."

**Kazuya:** "She plays a big part in this, because she is your weakness."

**Xiao:** *hears Jin's voice* "Jin I'm in the bedroom!"

*Kazuya and Jin look at the door and then back at each other. Jin dashes for the door but is blocked by Kazuya and they start fighting*

(While all this is happening Xiao manages to kick down the door and get out of the bedroom.)

*Jin sees Xiao and gets distracted so he gets punched in the stomach and bends down in pain*

**Xiao**: "Jin!"

*She charges towards Kazuya and round house kicks him, knocking him to the ground. While he is still trying to recover, Jin gets up and unties her.*

**Jin:** "Are you alright?" *embraces her*

**Xiao:** "I'm okay."

**Jin**: "I'm glad, please go upstairs."

**Xiao:** "But I want to help..."

**Jin**: "Not this time." * Kisses her forehead, then sends her upstairs."

*Then looks back at Kazuya, who looks much more stronger and determined, they fight hard until finally Kazuya is knocked unconscious*

**Jin**: *glares down at him* "Pathetic..."

*Xiao runs downstairs and hugs Jin*

**Xiao**: "Jin are you okay?"

**Jin:** "Yes I'm fine, I'm glad he didn't hurt you." *caresses her cheek* "Let's get out of here."

*They leave Kazuya tied up with ropes around his hands and ankles, and head back to Xiao's house.*

*Jin knocks on the door, and Grandpa Answers.*

**Grandpa:** "Why are you back without Xiao?" *looks away*

*But Jin just smiles*

**Grandpa**: "Why are you smiling?"

*Xiao leans over from behind Jin and smiles*

**Xiao**: "Grandpa!"

**Grandpa:** "Xiao!"

*Cheng comes to the door also.*

**Cheng**: "Xiao, you're back!"

**Xiao**: *steps out and stands next to Jin* "All thanks to Jin."

**Grandpa**: "Hmm, come inside."

*Everyone goes inside, then grandpa stands in front of Jin and observes him from head to toe.*

(Grandpa never really talked to Jin, until now.)

**(Grandpa's inner thoughts)**

Hmmm…..He's tall. young, handsome ,strong, a martial artist, well supported b/c he's the head of a major company and most importantly he's good to Xiao….. I'll just have to keep an eye on him if he's going to continue dating my Xiao.

**Grandpa:** "Looks like my judgment about you was wrong." *walks away*

**Jin**: *whispers to Xiao* "What was that about?"

**Xiao**: *laughs* "Don't worry, he just likes you."


	7. What's going on here?

**Hey everyone it's been a while! Anyways, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

**The following week….**

Since today's weather was perfect with warmth for the occasion, Jin and Xiao decides to go on a hiking trip. They woke up early and packed their backpacks with necessary items such as water, snacks/food, sunscreen etc., and dressed for the warm weather. Then he came over to get her and start their 2 hour drive to their destination.

*They arrive there, and start their hiking adventures.*

**Xiao**: "This is going to be so much fun!"

**Jin**: "Yeah, especially since it feels good out here."

*they take pictures and point out many creatures, plants and views.*

**30 minutes later…**

*They were at a resting point, so they put their bags down and stretched out. Jin sat down on a rock, looking through his bag for some snacks.*

**Xiao**: *sees a Mandarin duck swimming in a pond nearby* "Wow I haven't seen one of those since the last time I visited China!" *turns back to Jin* "I'll be right back; I want to take a picture of a bird."

**Jin**: "Okay." *continues looking through his backpack*

*She takes a camera and walks over to the pond and takes multiple pictures of the duck and of herself.*

**Xiao**: *reviews the pictures* "Yup, looks good enough to post on my website." *looks at duck* "I'm glad I got to see you here, you're so pretty. But just stay here for a while longer, I want to show you to my boyfriend." *smiles and turns to walk back, but bumps into a large person.* "Oh, I'm sor….whoa!" *within seconds she is tackled by 4 men.*

**Guard1 :"**Don't worry sir, we have this situation under control!"

**Xiao**: "Ow, get off!"

**Guard 2**: "Are you alright Sir? Shall we take him in and ask questions?"

**Heichachi**: *turns around* "Hmp….dosen't matter, whoever bumped into me should have watched where they were going. How dare they run into the great Heihachi! Who is it anyways?"

**Guard 3**: "Let's find out."

**Guard 4**: "Alright, when I count to three all of us need to cautiously get up without letting the intruder go… One…..Two…..Three!"

*As they got up Xiao sprang into action, she attacked them and almost broke free but they tackled her again.*

**Heihachi:** "It's just a young girl? And a feisty one at that? HA HA HA!" *sits down on a rock and watches*

*Xiao struggles and breaks free again.*

**Xiao**: *yells loud* "Jin!"

**Heihachi:** *stops laughing* "Jin?"

*Jin hears her cry for help and drops what he's doing and dashes towards where she was*

**Jin**: "Xiao?" *sees the guards piled on top of Xiao, trying to contain her.*

**Heihachi:** "Oh, what a lovely surprise. I get to see my grandson here on this fine day."

**Jin:** "You?! What the….." *looks back to Xiao gets them all off of her and knocks them out* "Are you alright Xiao?" *dusts off the leaves and dirt from her clothes and hugs her*

**Xiao**: "Yeah, I'm okay."

**Heihachi**: *surprised look* "Oh? It seems like I have a new granddaughter?" *walks towards them*

**Xiao:** "Who the heck are you, and why did those people tackle me?"

**Heihachi**: "I am Heihachi, Jin's grandfather, and sorry about that those were my guards."

**Jin**: *looks at her* "I think it's a good time to start hiking again, let's go Xiao." *places a hand on her back and starts leading them back towards their stuff.*

**Heihachi**:"You're leaving so soon?" *Crosses arms and grins*

*Jin looks back once more then silently leaves Heihachi behind.*

*they pick their stuff up and continue on their hike.*

**Jin: "**Sorry about that back there…."

**Xiao**: "It's okay, my knight in shining armor came to rescue me in the end." *smiles and intertwines their fingers together.*

**Heihachi**: *following them up the hiking trail* "How romantic, you're a lucky man to have such a loving girl."

*They look back at him*

**Jin**: *uses a cold tone of voice* "Leave us alone."

**Heihachi: "**Aww, come on my boy….."

**Jin**: "I don't want to converse with you, we're trying to take a peaceful hike."

**Heihachi**: "Okay fine, I'll leave you alone for now. But there will be another day…." *snickers and leaves them*

**Xiao:** "So that was your grandfather?"

**Jin**: *nods silently* "I'm sorry that you keep encountering my family."

**Xiao**: "It's okay, you've met some of my family and I've met some of yours."

**Jin**: "Yeah, but mine aren't that pleasent to be around...Come on, let's finish up the hike."

*A couple hours later they finally finish up their hike and enjoyed the rest of it on a happy note. They even made it back home before it became dark.*

**In Xiao's living room….**

**Xiao**: "Jin, can you stay for dinner?" *wraps her arms around his waist and looks up at him with a smile*

**Jin**: "Yes, of course." *smiles as he leans down to kiss her but they are interrupted by Grandpa.*

**Grandpa**: "Ahem Ahem….." *clears throat loudly while looking at them suspiciously*

*They see him and immediately let go of each other.*

**Xiao**: "Oh…hey grandpa, what's up?" *blushes*

**Grandpa**: "Dinner is almost ready." *slowly walks out and goes into the kitchen.*

**Xiao**: *they look at each other, then laugh* "Let's go upstairs; I'm going to download some of these pictures onto my computer."

*he nods and follows her up stairs to her room*

*When she opens the door, she finds Cheng sitting at her desk playing games and scrolling through some pictures on her computer and laughing/making fun of her.*

**Xiao**: "Cheng! What are you doing?!"

**Cheng:** "Uh oh…." *manages to escape whiling laughing*

**Xiao**: *goes to her computer* "Little brothers…..ugh, sorry about that..heh." *pulls another chair in beside her for him to sit on*

*She uploads the photos and they look through them all, debating which ones were the best.*

**15 minutes later...**

**Grandpa**: *stands at the doorway* "Dinner is done, come down." *walks back downstairs*

They all head towards the dining room to help set up the table and eat their delicious japanese/chinese style cuisine, everyone had a good time eating, chatting and laughing. Grandpa and Cheng shared how their day was and Jin and Xiao shared their hiking experience(except the part about Heihachi). Before they knew it, it was already late into the night so Jin said his goodbyes and left for home.

**The next morning...**

*Everyone was fast asleep, but Xiao kept hearing multiple knocks on the door so she slowly rose from her warm bed and walked to the door still half asleep. She opens the door and to her surprise it was none other than 'the great Heihachi'.*

**Heihachi**: "Good morning child!"

**Xiao:** "Huh?... it's that old man from yesterday..." *rubs eyes*

**Heihachi**: "I'd rather you call me Heihachi, but anyways yes I am here. Like I said, there will be another day!"

**Xiao**: "How the heck did you find out where I live?"

**Heihachi**: "I have connections."

*flashes back to when he ordered his servents to research Xiao in their super computer.*

**Xiao**: "Uh...okay." *about the close the door but he stops it*

**Heihachi**: "Not so fast girl, I never got to meet you properly yet."

**Xiao**: "Why me?"

**Heihachi:** "It's interesting to see what type of girl Jin is into, I always thought he would like someone who looked mature and serious like him, but I see now he has good taste! You look young, cute and bubbly, so you would make a perfect wife for him! Hahaha."

**Xiao**: *blushes* "W-w-wife?!"

**Heihachi**: "Don't choke,not now but someday in the future."

**Grandpa**: "What is all this ruckus early in the morning?" *walks behind Xiao and sees Heihachi*

**Heihachi: "**Hmm... Wang Jinrei. Long time no see."

**Grandpa**: "Hmp...Heihachi."

*both stares at each other for a minute, then breaks out into laughter.*

**Heihachi**: "Long time no see, old friend!"

**Grandpa**: "I see you've lost quite a bit of hair!."

**Heihachi:** "I guess it happens with age."

**Xiao**: *bewildered look* "What is going on here, you two know each other?"

**Grandpa**: "Yes we do, but it would take too long to explain."

**Xiao:** "Okay then... I'm just going to uh...*backs away quietly while the two chat and runs to her room* "This is too weird..." *calls Jin*

**Jin:** "Good morning Xiao."

**Xiao**: "Good morning...um, Heihachi is here."

**Jin**: "What?!"

**Xiao:** "Yeah, and I found out that our Grandpas are old friends. It's pretty weird."

**Jin**: "I'll be right over."

*They hang up and within a couple minutes Jin arrives to her house.*

*she greets him, and they go inside.*

**Heihachi**: "Ah, looks like my grandson is here."

**Jin:** "What are you doing here?"

**Heihachi**: "I just came by to visit."

**Jin**: "To visit? How did you know where she lived?"

**Heihachi**: "Come on my boy, enough with the questions already. I was just talking to her Grandpa here, about an event I will be holding. I will be throwing a big party!"

**Jin**: "Uh, okay have fun with that then."

**Heihachi**: "Don't you want to come too Jin? Grandpa, Xiao and Cheng will be attending."

**Xiao:** "Wait, I have to go too?"

**Grandpa**: "Of course, we wouldn't want to miss a fun opportunity like this! And besides, it's not like you will be dateless you have each other."

*After a long time of debating, they came to a conclusion that everyone will be going.*

**Heihachi: "**This is wonderful! I will be seeing you all in three days at the party then. Good bye!" *gets up and leaves*

**Grandpa:** *smiles* "Don't worry, this will be fun!" *hums a tune and goes to the t.v. to watch more episodes of his favorite Chinese drama.*

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been so busy. I'll keep writing and posting so stay tuned!**


	8. Fancy meeting you here

**(2 weeks later) The day of party ….**

*Jin calls Xiao to inform her of the sudden change of plans.*

**Jin**: "Xiao, I'm sorry but I won't be able to come by your house before the party this evening, my family is making me stay here to help with the set-up."

**Xiao**: "It's okay, I'll just meet you there then."

**Jin**: "Okay, I'll see you later."

**Xiao**: *uses her irresistibly cute voice* "Bye bye Jinny-bear, I love you!"

**Jin**: *blushes, then looks all around him to check if anyone was near by.* "I love you too….my beautiful princess."

**Heihachi, Asuka, and Lee Chaolan: ***comes out from behind the corner and burst out laughing*

**Lee**: "Hahaha, we finally see Jin's soft side."

**Asuka**: "How sweet!"

**Heihachi**: "They have nicknames for each other AHAHAH!"

**Jin**: *holds the phone away and covers it so Xiao won't hear anything. Then the freak out begins.* "AHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?GET OUT YOU EAVESDROPPERS THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION!" *face turns bright red*

*they laugh even harder, then run away before they would feel the wrath of the truly embarrassed Jin.*

**Jin**: *clears his throat* "Okay then Xiao, I'll see you later at the party."

**Xiao**: "Hmm..? Okay, bye Jin!"

**Later that evening…..**

*Miharu comes over to Xiao's house, dressed in a red elegant floor-length dress w/matching stilettos and accessories.*

**Xiao**: "Wow Miharu, you look great!"

**Miharu**: "Thank you!"

*she examines Xiao's dress…(A pink strapless floor-length dress with a diamond sequence pattern around the torso.)*

"And you also look very lovely…..*looks around* "So, where is he?"

**Xiao**: "He's already at the party, he had to stay and help out."

**Miharu**: "Well then, let's hurry up and go! My date is going to meet me there too." *they get in the car and speed off towards the party*

*When they arrive, they see all the well-dressed party guests walk into the giant mansion-like house.*

**Xiao**: *eyes sparkle* "Wow this place is incredible!"

**Miharu**: "Let's go!" *parks the car and they quickly make their way inside.*

**Xiao**: *links arms with Miharu as they enter into what seems to be a whole new world.* "Heihachi really put on an awesome party…."

*They look around and see beautiful decorations, they hear classical music, and they smell delightful food that made their mouth's water.*

**Xiao & Miharu**: *they spot the table with all the delicious food on it.* "Food!" *they take a plate and start filling it with various foods.*

*Then they hear a familiar voice speak into a microphone ,Xiao and Miharu turn their attention to front of the room, there they saw Jin, Asuka, Heihachi and Lee Chaolan.*

**Xiao**: *her eyes sparkle as directs all her attention to Jin. "He's so handsome!"

**Miharu**: "He looks so bored."

**Xiao**: "Even when he's bored….he's still so beautiful!"

**Heihachi**: "Hello everyone! I am so glad all of you could make it here tonight, I truly enjoy the being in the presence of you all. So I hope you enjoy your evening with us."

*everyone claps, then continues their conversations and laughter*

**Miharu**: "Oh look, there's my date!" *waves*

**Xiao**: "Have fun, I'll catch you later; I'm going to find Jin."

*she makes her way towards the front, but suddenly a hand grabs her wrist and spins her into a warm embrace*

**Lee Chaolan**: *strokes her hair* "Well hello my beautiful angel, I thought you would be joining me later this evening….but I guess you wanted to surprise me right?"

**Xiao**: "What the…."

**Lee**: "Shhh….let's enjoy this rich moment of us embracing each other."

**Xiao**: "But I'm not who you think I am!"

**Lee**: "I know this already…..you're just an angel in disguise."

*Jin slowly makes his way through the crowd, smiling and greeting the guests, but when he coincidently looks to the side, he sees his uncle hugging his precious Xiao passionately. His expression changes to complete shock and confusion.*

**Jin**: *he cuts his conversations short and speed-walks towards them.* "Don't hug her like that!" *pulls her away and hides her behind him.*

**Lee**: "Why did you pull my angel away from me?!" *leans over to see her, but Jin moves over to block his view*

**Jin**: "Your angel? Your girlfriend isn't even here yet!"

**Lee**: *laughs* "Impossible…..now move over, we wouldn't want to make a scene now would we Jin?"

**Jin**: "Tsk…..you rock head." *moves over just enough for Lee to see her face*

**Lee**: *eyes widen* "What the… I swear when I spotted you in the crowd, you definitely looked like my love! Please forgive me!" *kneels down on one knee and starts kissing her hand*

**Jin**: *annoyed face* "Enough of that already!" *pushes his head away and takes Xiao someplace else.* "Sorry about that."

**Xiao**: "It's okay, I'm glad you came just in time, he was becoming really creepy."

**Later that night….**

Everything was going smoothly, they were having so much fun together and it seemed as if this night was perfect.

**Food Server: **"Excuse meMr. Kazama, I'm sorry to interrupt you but Master Heihachi wishes to speak with you for a brief moment."

**Jin**: "Very well then, please excuse me Xiao I'll be right back."

**Xiao**: "Okay." *walks into a room nearby, and sits down on one of the couches to relax.* "Hmm…no one is in here."

**Unknown Girl**: "Well look who we have here… I'm surprised to see you." *walks in front of her with her arms crossed*

**Xiao**: "Huh?" *looks at her*

**Fei Yen**: "Your date is looking really hot tonight; don't leave him unattended, I might take him for myself." *winks*

**Xiao**: "Don't you start….." *stands up and balls her fists.*

**Fei Yen**: "Oh no, did I make the little Xiaoyu mad already?" *giggles*

**Xiao**: "Who the heck invited you anyways?!"

**Fei Yen**: "My cousin of course, his father is the friend of Heihachi."

**Xiao**: *crosses arms* "Whatever…..let's try to make things easy and just avoid each other tonight."

**Fei Yen**: "Hmm….I don't think that will work for me, how could I possibly keep away when your date is so gorgeous?"

**Xiao**: "How about you find your own boyfriend and quit trying to steal mine huh? And did you intentionally copy me tonight?" *looks down at Fei Yen's pink dress*

**Fei Yen**: "Of course not! I would never copy your tacky style, Hmp." *crosses arms and looks away* "Hmm…..I can understand why he would like you because you're cute. But when he sees me tonight, I just know he can't resist! All the men here have been following me around, and I'm sure he's no different from them." *places a hand on Xiao's cheek.* "So get your sweet little heart prepared for when he comes to me." *smiles*

**Xiao**: "You horrible girl, looks like one of us is going to walk out of here alive." *positions her hands, ready to fight.*

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

I've got to be careful, I don't want to rip this beautiful dress! Bring it on Fei Yen!

*They start fighting (w/o any kicking involved), Fei yen's skills are decent when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, (but not as good as Xiao of course). Xiao knocks her down to the floor and stands before her.*

**Fei Yen**: *runs out of breath* "Uh….Xiao darling , let's talk it out instead huh? You said you wanted to avoid each other? That sounds good to me, let's just do that!" *looks up at her and becomes frightened* "Ahh…what the heck?!"

*It's as if thunder and lightning replaced the party scenery behind Xiao and everything became dark and scary.*

**Xiao**: "Muwaha…. I've got you now Fei Yen!" *takes a step forward towards her*

**Fei Yen**: *eyes widen* "AHHHHHH." *braces herself*

*As this is happening, Jin and Hwoarang pass by that same room, searching for Xiao. They take a passing glance and continue on their way, but quickly step back and spots sees Xiao and Fei Yen*

**Jin & Hwoarang**: "Xiao?!" *they run in and quickly separate them.*

(Jin mistakenly goes towards Fei Yen b/c her dress was very similar in color. And Hwoarang goes to Xiao.*

**Hwoarang**: *bear hugs her from behind* "Whoa! Xiao you're strong as a bull wahh!" *nearly trips over*

**Jin**: *turns Fei Yen towards him* "Xiao, please calm down…" *eyes widen* "you're not Xiao!"

**Fei Yen**: *wraps her arms around his neck* "Oh Jin, finally we are able to embrace each other. I know you longed for me!" *reaches up to kiss him*

**Jin**: "Ugh!" *pushes her off and backs away*

**Fei Yen**: "Don't pretend like you don't want to kiss me, I've seen the way you've looked at me at the grocery store 2 days ago. Your eyes were full of interest and desire!" *looks at Xiao to check if she has made her jealous yet.*

**Jin**: "The grocery store? *thinks back* "I don't recall seeing you there, I and Xiao were there shopping together for our dinner that night."

**Fei Yen**: "Ehh? You were near the vegetable area alone and you stopped and looked at me!"

**Jin**: *thinks* "Hmm…All I remember is that someone's large head was in the way my view of the sweet potato sign. Was that you?"

**Fei Yen**: *face turns red* "Sweet potatoes?! Big head?! *holds her head* "My head is not big!"

**Xiao**: *stops trying to break free and starts laughing.*

**Fei Yen**: *looks at her* "Stop laughing! I'll get you back for this Xiaoyu!" *runs away*

*Hwoarang lets her go*

**Jin: **"Are you okay?"

**Xiao**: "Yeah, I'm fine."

**Hwoarang**: "That girl is crazy, who is she?"

**Xiao**: "Just a very unpleasant person from my past." *her expression becomes serious*

**Jin**: "Xiao…."

**Xiao**: *then her expression becomes cheerful* "No, it's okay ….let's go party!" *link arms with Jin and Hwoarang, then leads them out to the main party room to continue their fun.*

**Meanwhile with Fei Yen…..**

*She goes home because being there in the same place as Xiao was too overwhelming, especially after what just happened*

**Fei Yen**: *opens her nightstand drawer and takes out an old picture of herself and Xiao back when they were in middle school.* "You don't deserve such a nice, handsome man like Jin Kazama….I'll get you back for embarrassing me tonight Xiaoyu." *crumbles the picture and throws it in the trashcan*

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope you all had a good Christmas! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Fei Yen is back (again) boooo. (LOL)


	9. Sweet revenge

Fei Yen's uncle has organized a celebration party for the success of gaining a new important business partner, so of course Heihachi is invited b/c he is close friends her uncle. So now, Heihachi is on his way to Jin's house to invite him.

*Xiao is at Jin's house, having a lunch date w/him*

**Xiao**: "Mmm…yummy, this sushi is delicious!"

**Jin**: "I'm glad you like it."

**Maid**: *Walks in and bows* "Mr. Kazama, your grandfather is here to visit."

**Jin**: "Grandfather?"

**Heihachi**: "Hello my boy!" *walks up to them* "Oh, looks like my granddaughter is here too, this is perfect."

**Jin**: "Why are you here?"

**Heihachi**: "I want to invite you and Xiao to a celebration party." *points up to the sky and smiles*

**Jin**: "No."

**Heihachi**: *Disappointed* "Whaaaa, why not?!"

**Jin**: "I've got better things to do."

**Xiao**: "Hmmm? A celebration party sounds like fun!"

*Jin and Heihachi look at her*

**Jin**: "…In that case, it's probably not a bad idea to go then."

**Heihachi**: "Excellent! See you tomorrow afternoon!" *leaves with a feeling of success.*

**Jin**: *turns to Xiao.* "You really think it's a good idea to go?"

**Xiao**: "Yes of course, it's a party so it has to be fun."

**The next day….**

*Jin arrives at her house, looking sharp in a formal grey suit. (w/Shiny shoes and a golden watch)

**Jin:** *Knocks on door*

**Xiao**: *opens the door* "Jiiiin!" *jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck and warmly hugs him*

**Jin:** *laughs* "Good afternoon Xiao." *puts her down and looks at her* "You're beautiful."

(she was dressed in white strapless dress (Length: just above the knee) w/rose designs all over it. (w/matching accessories & shoes.)

**Xiao**: "You think so?" *smiles*

**Jin**: "Always." *kisses her forehead* "Are you ready?"

**Xiao:** *nods* "Yes."

*they leave from there, and 20 minutes later, they arrive to the glorious party location.*

**Jin**: "They said the party is in the backyard."

**Xiao**: "A backyard party?...awesome!" *smiles cheerfully and hugs his arm* "Let's go Jin."

*They step out into the backyard*

**Xiao**: "Whoa….this backyard is a thousand times bigger than a normal one."

(there were beautiful decorations everywhere.)

**Heihachi**: *approaches them.* "My favorite people are here!" *puts his arms around them both* "Jin, I want you to meet Mr. Sakamoto, he's a potential business partner of yours."

**Jin:** "Very well then."

**Heihachi:** *looks at Xiao.* "I'll return him to you shortly."

**Xiao**: "Okay."

*Heihachi & Jin walk back to and the other business partners to discuss company matters*

**(10 minutes pass….)**

**Heihachi:** *Whispers.* "Listen my boy, it would make Mr. Sakamoto very happy if you went over and chatted with his granddaughters, they're big fans of yours."

**Jin**: "No thanks."

**Heihachi:** "Come on now, all you have to do is simply talk with them. They're around the same age as you, so it should be easy." *continues to annoyingly ask him*

**Jin**: *raises his voice*"Alright already!"

*everyone stares.*

**Heihachi**: *Smiles and waves, then looks back at Jin.* "Thanks, and try to look a little more friendly okay?"

**Jin**: "Whatever." *walks over to their table and greets them* "Hello."

**Chiyo**: *hearts in her eyes* "Hi Jin."

**Emiko**: *hearts in her eyes* "Wow, your even cuter in person!"

**Jin**: *sits down across from them, but they quickly get up and sit next to him.*

**Chiyo**: "So what is your ideal type?"

**Emiko**: "Do you work out every day?" *feels his arm muscles* "You're really strong!"

**Chiyo**: "I bet you like the strong, mature, quiet girls right?"

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

How annoying…

**Jin:** *annoyed face* "Tsk…..I don't have to tell you." *looks away and crosses his arms*

*Chiyo & Emiko stop and stare at him*

**Chiyo**: "He's so cold…..I love it!"

**Emiko**: "That's the Kazama charm that I was talking about!"

*both giggles*

**Fei Yen**: *watches afar* "Good, he's distracted, now's the time to start. Are you guys ready?"

*The three handsome young men sitting at her table nod*

(These guys were hired by Fei Yen to approach Xiao and seduce/charm her into a kiss. If the kiss happens, then Fei Yen will snap a picture of the kiss and show Jin.)

**Xiao**: *walks to one of the giant water fountains views it*

*A tall prince –like young man w/blond hair approaches her first.*

**Ryo**: *stands next to her* "It's quite magnificent isn't it?"

**Xiao**: "Hmm?" *looks up at him*

**Ryo**: "My name is Ryo." *gives her a dreamy smile.* (When he smiled, all the girls around them let out a fan girl squeal. Xiao was the only one unaffected by his charm.*

**(Ryo's inner thoughts)**

What the heck, the smile usually works!

**Ryo**: "What is your name?"

**Xiao**: "My name is Xiaoyu." *smiles*

**Ryo:** *stares, then focuses again* "It figures…..a beautiful name to match a beautiful girl."

**(Ryo's inner thoughts)**

Her smile…..Don't fall for her….don't fall for her…

**Xiao:** *they chat a bit, then she starts talking about Jin and how kind and soft-hearted he is towards her.* " He's the only one that can make my heart tremble."

**Ryo**: *feels as if he is about to burst* "Uh….I'm sorry to interrupt….I really hope we meet again." *takes her hand in his and kisses it.* *whispers* "My goddess." *speed-walks away*

**Xiao:** *watches him leave* "He's Strange."

**(Ryo's inner thoughts)**

I thought I was about to burst back there and just hug her for being too cute and sweet! Looks like her charm worked on me instead.

**Fei Yen**: *turning the other way.* "Heh, this is it for you Xiao, once he steals your kiss I'll make sure that I'll have the picture proof for Jin and he'll dump you!" *laughs evilly*

*Ryo comes back*

**Fei Yen: **"Why are you here?!"

**Ryo**: "I can't continue…."

**Fei Yen**: "Why not?!"

**Ryo**: "It's no use; her mind is set on one person."

*Thinks about what Xiao said: "He's the only one that can make my heart tremble."*

**Fei Yen**: "What?! I paid you to do this, you have to!"

**Ryo:** *hands her back the money* "Here's the money back. I don't want to cause any trouble for Xiaoyu, she's incredibly beautiful on the outside but most importantly, also on the inside…..unlike you!" *walks away*

**Fei Yen**: *gasp* "Ugh….fine whatever!" *sticks tongue at him, then turns to the second guy.* "Don't fall her pretty talk and friendly tricks! Remember your duty."

**Hideki**: *smirks* "Don't worry." *stands up and walks towards Xiao*

**Xiao**: *chatting w/ a group of girls.* "Yeah that's my favorite brand of makeup too!" *the girls stop chatting and stare behind Xiao.* "What happened?"

**Girl 1**: "He's coming this way….he's so cute…"

**Girl 2** : "I wonder if he'll talk to us."

**Girl 3**: "I think he's looking at Xiaoyu."

**Xiao**: "Me?" *looks back and sees the tall handsome young man (w/light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes) walking towards her.*

**Hideki**: "Sorry for interrupting your conversation ladies, but I couldn't help myself." *looks directly at Xiao* "You must be Xiaoyu right?"

**Xiao: ***nods* "Yeah, that's right."

**Hideki**: "I've heard a lot of people talk a lot about you…..and you really are as beautiful as they say." *pulls her in close to him and winks*

**Xiao:** "Ehh?" *looks him directly in the eyes.* "Oh I see what's going on here."

**Hideki**: "What do you mean?"

**Xiao**: "Go try you tricks on someone else." *grabs his hand and pushes a pressure point. The pain was so bad that it brought him to his knees.*

**Xiao**: *lightning in her eyes* "Don't try anything on me ever again."

**Hideki**: "Ahhh okay, okay!" *she releases him, and he takes off running.*

**Fei Yen**: *watches him run away* "Idiot." *looks at the last guy* "It's up to you, don't fail me."

**Shin**: "I don't know…I'm kind of scared…."

**Fei Yen**: "Don't be such a little girl about it!"

**Shin**: "Okay…" *walks over to Xiao, and starts his smooth talking, charming every other girl except her.*

*The girls squeal with excitement as Shin gets closer to Xiao.*

*Jin hears the squeals and looks over to see what was happening, then he sees some guy leaning towards Xiao, and as fast as lightning, he approaches the scene.*

**Jin**: *squeezes Shin's shoulder with a strong grip* "Step away from her."

**(Shin's inner thoughts)**

Probably the boyfriend…I can handle him, Fei Yen told me he was a skinny short dude anyways.

**Shin: ***turns around* "You got a prob….." *looks at Jin's muscles* "Uh….was this YOUR girlfriend? Heheh….sorry bro." *becomes extremely nervous*

**Jin**: *his bangs cover his eyes, and it seemed as if there was a dark scary aura around him* " Don't touch my Xiao!" *punches him into next decade.*

*everyone becomes silent for a minute, then cheers*

**People's comments**: "Wow he's so strong!, that's Jin Kazama right? , Whoa, I wish I could punch like that!"

**Fei Yen**: "Graahhh nooo that wasn't supposed to happen!" *kneels down beside Shin and slaps him conscious* "You should have lured her to a different location, so Jin wouldn't have noticed you fool!"

**Shin**: *opens his eyes* "Ow…" *looks up behind Fei Yen's head.* "Uhh…"

**Fei Yen**: "What? What is it now?!" * someone taps her on the shoulder.*

**Xiao**: *angry tone* "Fei Yen…."

**Jin**: "So this was your stupid little idea huh?"

**Fei Yen**: *looks back and sees the two of them standing before her with their arms crossed* "Um….no, you see this is just a big misunderstanding this isn't MY idea."

**Shin**: "It's her idea! Fei Yen wanted to get revenge, so she told me to steal Xiaoyu's kiss so that her boyfriend would break up with her."

**Xiao**: "Oh really?" *takes a cup full of smoothie, and dumps it all over Fei Yen." "Dose revenge taste sweet ?"

**Fei Yen**: *gasp* "Oh my gosh!" *looks at all the people laughing at her, then runs away in shame.*

**Xiao:** "Hmp,I hope that teaches her a lesson."

**Heihachi: ***walks into the scene* "That's the spirit Xiao! Hahahaha."

**Fei Yen's uncle**: *walks over* "I am sorry for the inconvenience that Fei Yen has caused you."

*bows before Xiao and Jin*

"Please accept my apology on her behalf." *hands her a card.*

**Xiao**: "A credit card?"

**Uncle**: "It's a shopping card for the stores in my mall, it's unlimited so you two may shop anywhere inside there and spend as much as you'd like. So please accept it, I would be very grateful! After all you are Heihachi's special guest, so this is the least I can do."

*Jin and Xiao's jaw drops.*

**Xiao**: "Thank you!"

**Jin:** "Wow…."

**Xiao**: *giggles.* "This is great!"

* * *

**Hey everyone! I Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^** **(Fei Yen got what she deserved :P )** **Thanks for reading, I** **really appreciate it!**


	10. Confessions

**Hey everyone, how are you doing? Here's a new chapter for ya!**

* * *

Fei Yen is being punished by her uncle for acting childish and embarrassing him at his own party, all his important clients and business partners saw what had happened and started talked about how bad mannered she was and how they couldn't believe she was related to her uncle.

**At Uncle's house...**

**Uncle**: "Fei Yen I'm so disappointed in you, why did you do that to Xiaoyu?"

**Fei Yen**: "Just because…"

**Uncle**: "Fei Yen." *stern look*

**Fei Yen**: "Because we just don't get along."

**Uncle**: "Why?"

**Fei Yen**: "Eh….it's a long story."

**Uncle**: "I'm free all day today."

**Fei Yen**: *frowns* "Okay…." *tells him what has happened between the two.*

**Uncle**: "I see….I think you should apologize."

**Fei Yen**: "No way!" *looks away*

**Uncle**: "Is your pride that great?"

**Fei Yen**: *looks back at him* "Well…no."

**Uncle**: "Then you should apologize. Your little act at my party was really childish and it made you and me look really bad."

**Fei Yen**: "…She probably won't forgive me anyways, so it's no use."

**Uncle**: "You never know, maybe you two could be friends again. If you apologize, I'll let you go punishment free. No more cleaning after today."

**Fei Yen**: "Really!?"

**Uncle**: "Only if your apology is sincere."

**Fei Yen**: "Okay."

**2 hours later…**

*Fei Yen finishes up her chores at her uncles house and goes back home and lays on the bed.*

**Fei Yen**: "Okay…. This is it." *takes a deep breath, and starts dialing Xiao's phone number.* "I hope her number is the same."

**Xiao: "**Hello?"

**Fei Yen**: "Uh…..Xiao?"

**Xiao**: "Yeah, who is this?"

**Fei Yen**: "It's…..Fei Yen."

**Xiao**: "Why are you calling me?"

**Fei Yen**: "Well…..I wanted to …..come over and tell you something important."

**Xiao**: "Uh….no."

**Fei Yen**: "Wait, I wanted to apologize in person."

**Xiao**: "Apologize?"

**Fei Yen**: "Yeah."

**Xiao**: "Hmmmm….sure, you can come by in the morning around 10:00."

**Fei Yen**: "Okay….um….bye."

**Xiao**: "Bye."

**The next morning…**

*Fei Yen drives to Xiao's house and is parked in her driveway, she is giving herself a pep talk.*

**Fei Yen**: *starts feeling nervous* "Why am I so nervous? Maybe it's because I haven't been here in a LONG time…..come on Fei Yen….all you have to do is go in, apologize, go out and go back home and be chore-free." *gets out of her car, walks up to the door and knocks.*

**Xiao**: *opens the door* "Hello."

**Fei Yen**: "Hi."

**Xiao:** "Come in."

*They go inside and settle themselves down in the living room. *

**Fei Yen**: *she looks around*

**Xiao**: "So…?"

**Fei Yen**: *stands up and bows, staying in that position* "I'm deeply sorry for what I've done to you at the party, I was very wrong for doing such a thing."

**Xiao**: "Are you being sincere?"

**Fei Yen**: "Yes."

**(Fei Yen's inner thoughts)**

I bet she'll just say: Okay whatever, get out of my house.

**Xiao**: "I forgive you."

**Fei Yen**: *stands back up.* "So you're really forgiving me?"

**Xiao**: "Yeah."

**Fei Yen**: "…"

**Xiao**: "So tell me….why did you do it?"

**Fei Yen**: "To be honest….*looks down* "I wanted revenge for being beat at Heihachi's party...and also, I was jealous that you had such a good man by your side, it looks like he loves a lot. I've never had someone to love me like that before."

**Xiao**: "What about that boy from middle school? You're not together?"

**Fei yen**: "He was nothing but a joke, I found out that he started liking you after you got over him, so I got angry and broke up with him."

**Xiao**: "Oh…."

**Fei Yen**: "Ever since then, I've been jealous of you….. You were liked by everyone including all the cute boys. I'm sorry for breaking our friendship up over something like that."

**Xiao**: "I forgive you."

**Fei yen**: "Do you think we could start over?"

**Xiao**: "Starting over would be nice."

**Fei Yen**: *smiles* "Thank you."

*They chat a bit longer, then she leaves feeling much better.*

**(Fei Yen's inner thoughts)**

I forgot how kind Xiaoyu was…at least we can start over again, and maybe even become friends in the future.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Finally, Fei Yen is actually being nice!**


	11. A lovely surprise

**The final chapter :) **

* * *

**A couple hours later….**

**Xiao:** *talking on the phone w/ Jin* "Fei Yen came to my house today and apologized, it really shocked me!"

**Jin**: "Really? Did you forgive her?"

**Xiao**: "Yes…..she was being sincere, after all I don't want to keep a grudge. It's bothersome"

**Jin:** "I probably wouldn't have forgiven her; after all she put you through."

**Xiao**: "Hahaha, yeah….she did put me through hell, but everything fell into place for me."

**Jin**: "Xiao, you're so pure and kind."

**Xiao**: "You really think so?"

**Jin**: "Yes."

**Xiao:** "Thank you."

**Jin**: "You're welcome…..*voice becomes calmer and softer than usual* "Xiao, let's meet up tomorrow."

**Xiao:** *notices his voice change* "Oh….is everything alright?"

**Jin:** "Yeah."

**Xiao**: "Okay, where?"

**Jin**: "At my house, around evening."

**Xiao:** "Okay then…..I'll see you tomorrow."

*They say their goodbyes and hang up*

**Xiao**: "I wonder what he's thinking…..his voice sounded different."

**Midnight…**

She is unable to sleep due to her anxious mind.

**Xiao**: *closes eyes* "I want to know what he's thinking…..Ugh! If I don't sleep now, my face will look terrible tomorrow morning."

*Drifts off to sleep after 1 hour of intense thinking.*

**The next day….**

**Xiao**: *Feeling nervous, while driving to his house.* "I don't want to go in there, but I do… but I don't…."

*She arrives to his house and goes on to knock on his door.*

**Jin**: " Hello Xiao."

**Xiao**: "Hi Jin…"

*He leads her to a room, in that room: rose pedals were covering the floor, candles were lit to a romantic dim and there was a circular dinner table in the middle of the room with an already prepared meal on it w/drinks, candles and rose pedals (on the table)*

**Xiao**: "Wow…"

**Jin**: "Let's go on."

**Xiao**: "Okay.."

*They enjoy their meal, but Xiao had felt a weird vibe coming from Jin, he acted a bit strange….he was nervous.*

"Are you okay Jin?"

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

I've never seen him like this before, is he nervous about something?

**Jin**: "Yeah, I'm fine. I have something for you."

*takes something out of his pocket and places it in front of her, it was a square box.*

"You are the most loving and caring person I have ever met…..and you are the only one that truly understands who the real me is. Before I really thought that you would have been terrified of me and run away, but you didn't which surprised me. Thank you for that…I finally got the chance to buy this, I know I should've given this to you earlier but the company I got this from took a while to make them." *opens the box and lifts the necklace up in front of her* "I created this design just for us."

**Xiao**: *shocked* "Jin…"

**Jin**: *gets up and puts the necklace on her, then takes the ring out of the box* "You've been asking if we could get a pair couple's rings, so here they are." *takes her hand in his and places the ring on her finger*

**Xiao**: *cries* "This is the most sweetest thing ever! I can't believe you got us these, it's sooooo heart melting….wait….where's yours?"

**Jin**: "I have it on already." *shows her*

**Xiao**: "No wonder why you were stiff as a board earlier." *laughs* "You were nervous! Actually I was nervous too because I didn't know what you were planning on doing."

*stands up and warmly embraces him* "Jin, I didn't know you could be so romantic."

**Jin:** *clears his throat* "This is the first time I ever did something like this."

**Xiao**: "That's good to hear." *smiles as she takes in his scent.* "I love you."

**Jin**: "I love you more."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Also, thank you for your kind reviews I really appreciate them. :D**

**This story has been fun write!**


End file.
